1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for transferring programs to an electronic unit, and also to a configuration for carrying out the method. The term "program" in this case relates in particular to software and/or firmware used to operate the electronic unit.
After an electronic unit, which is provided with a processor for executing programs, (e.g. a mobile radio terminal) has been sold to the end customer, the situation frequently arises whereby new programs, software or firmware are intended to be transferred to the electronic unit. This may involve for example programs that enable new additional functions of the electronic unit or program updates that improve the properties of the electronic unit. To date, this problem has been solved either by transferring the programs from a PC to the electronic unit via a serial interface or by exchanging ROM or EPROM modules. In other methods, programs stored on a floppy disk, for example, are read by a floppy disk drive dedicated for this purpose. However, all these methods are associated with a high outlay and presuppose in some instances special hardware or peripherals. Moreover, correct registration of the number of programs sold by a dealer and/or transferred to units (e.g. mobile radio terminals) is possible only with difficulty using these methods.